


wind chime

by berndes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, GOT7 - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Lowercase, M/M, a bit angsty, jark, lapslock, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berndes/pseuds/berndes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“and just as mark was about to say something in answer, jackson pressed a short, yet soft, kiss against his lips and left before mark had a chance to understand.”</p>
<p>or, the times mark didn't understand and the time that he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wind chime

**Author's Note:**

> (also posted of aff [here)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1119797)
> 
> hi, so i wrote another drabble-thingy. i had the line "it's all fun and games until someone falls" in my head and wanted to make something out of it. it didn't really turn out as i first expected it too, but i think i still like it. (the description is shit, but i hope it doesn't scare you away.)
> 
> i'm sorry if it's confusing at times. if there's something that you don't understand then don't hesitate to write to me and i can try to explain how i envisioned the moment. also, if you just want to discuss interpretation of the different scenarios with me, then please please do.
> 
> english isn't my first language, so if you notice any errors, i would be beyond grateful if you point them out to me.
> 
> and a great, enormous, humongous thank you to my beta zara (yeahet), once again. thank you for putting up with me and my ideas and for helping me making them into something concrete.
> 
> disclaimer: this is a piece of fiction. i do not know any of these boys personally and the way they are impersonated in this story is in no way an indication of who they are in reality. do not send this to anyone even remotely close to the people occurring in the story.

the first time was a cloudy morning when the rain hung in the air and the wind blew through the open window of mark’s dorm room, catching in the strands of his hair. he sat in his bed, back against the headboard and knees bent, watching the rods of the wind chime in his window gently collide with each other, creating an atmosphere that was calm and soothing. 

when jackson stepped out of the bathroom, clothes rumpled and hair still wet from his shower, the pale morning light caught in his eyes, making them shine brighter than ever. 

and then jackson came forward to sit at the edge of mark’s bed, close to him, and thanked him for letting jackson stumble into his room last night and fall asleep beside him in the too-small bed.

and just as mark was about to say something in answer, jackson pressed a short, yet soft, kiss against his lips and left before mark had a chance to understand. 

\--

the second time was a quiet night in the university library when their eyelids kept dropping from exhaustion and their hands hurt from the steady movement of pen against paper.  
jackson had one of his moments where he wasn’t loud and wasn’t the center of attention, but exuded an energy that felt calm and quiet. it had come to mark’s knowledge that these moments of serenity occurred when they were together, and when they were alone. (he guessed that jackson had chosen him as his study partner just because of that reason.)

as mark began writing his last paragraph jackson’s head dropped down onto the table and said boy let out a groan of fatigue. with a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, mark reached out and patted jackson’s hair softly in sympathy before returning to his paper. 

“i’m going to the convenience store,” jackson stated after a minute of mark’s scribbling being the only sound to fill the silence of the library. mark hummed in acknowledgement and kept writing as jackson shrugged on his jacket. 

“i’ll bring something back for you,” he said and leaned forwards to press a kiss to mark’s cheek before walking away from the table. 

when he came back, mark was still struggling to wrap his head around what happened, but jackson didn’t mention it so neither did mark. 

\--

the third time was a night of throbbing base and strobe lights turning the room into a fantasy world of colours and drunk smiles. 

as cold condensation ran down the body of the beer bottle in mark’s hand, he felt a pleasant tipsyness spreading through his body like slow running honey. his mind was fuzzy and his thoughts tangled as he stood in the corner of the room, looking at the sweaty bodies moving, dancing. 

a presence by his side made him turn his gaze and he was met with jackson, his eyes glazed but smile as bright as ever. 

he said something that got lost in the air between them, replaced with lines and melodies from songs that all sounded the same. 

and as mark leaned forwards in an attempt to catch the words tumbling from jackson’s mouth, he was met halfway with a pair of lips pressing against his own and hesitant hands that gained confidence by the minute and mark let himself fall into it and shut his bewildered mind off. 

\--

after that time, mark could no longer keep count of when it happened, because one kiss turned into more and they occurred way too often for him to be able to try and make sense of it between his encounters with jackson. 

their study sessions turned into shameless make-out sessions that never made it to the library but stayed tangled in the sheets like secrets. 

and make-out sessions then turned into something more and mark couldn’t even try to understand the way jackson would hold him almost too tightly and look at him with the softest of eyes. neither did his jumbled thoughts have an explanation for the way his heart sped up whenever jackson was close or the way his throat would run dry at the sight of jackson’s skin against his. 

\--

and it was all fun and games until it wasn’t anymore. 

because mark would realise in the mornings when he watched jackson wake up, blond hair spread out on the pillow and arms tightening around him, making goosebumps spread over mark’s skin, even though it was warm beneath the sheets. 

and mark would smile quietly while jackson made them coffee, would relish in the small touches between them and let himself feel the warmth spreading through his body before tampering it down, knowing that the feelings he had couldn’t be returned. 

and he knew that he should, but he didn’t have the willpower to stop the way they were behaving, too dependent on keeping the illusion alive and believing in something he didn’t dare to put into words, only to drag himslef back to reality in the afterglow.

\-- 

and other times jackson would whisper secrets into the side of his neck. words and wishes and things that made his heart lurch with fragile hope, but mark always excused them as a surge of desire in the heat of the moment, too afraid of what might happen if he chose to believe them. 

\--

and then, one cloudy morning as mark watched the wind chime in his window sway, jackson stepped out of the bathroom with his hair still wet and with the pale morning light making his eyes shine. and mark felt his heart speed up unvolentarily as jackson made his way over to the bed and sat down, close to mark’s bent knees. 

fingers softly traced the shape of his cheekbone and his nose and his lips and jackson thanked him for letting him love mark and with a short, yet soft, kiss that spoke of a thousand hopes and wants, jackson left for his morning class with a promise to come back and mark let the hope in his chest bloom and consume him, spreading a warmth in his body that kept mark hot even without jackson beside him in the bed. 

 

**


End file.
